regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Maellard
Mr. Maellard is a supporting character of Regular Show. He is the owner of The Park, is Benson's boss, is the father of Pops, and husband of Mrs. Maellard. He has an office on the third story of the House. He debuted in the episode "Dizzy". Mr. Maellard is voiced by late David Ogden Stiers. He is now voiced by Jim Cummings. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Rookies from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Appearance Mr. Maellard is a Lollipop from Lolliland, like his son, Pops. He appears as a squat man with a wrinkled and warped round head, as well as greenish skin (his head slightly resembles the moon). He normally wears a black suit with a dark green scarf and uses a gold-tipped cane to walk with. He also has a brown pipe that is always in his mouth. He tends to be in a bad mood a majority of the time. Personality He is often shown to be a very greedy businessman who cares little to none about his employees. This is clearly evident with his treatment toward Benson, as in Season 2, when he didn't even call Benson by his name and referred to him as Beanhead, Ball bucket, and Beanton. It is only after the end of the episode Benson Be Gone that he calls him Benson and gives him some appreciation. He almost always blames Benson for the problems that occur in the park even though it is due to the actions of Mordecai and Rigby, under the logic that since he's in charge its his responsibility. He does however show a degree of care and affection to Pops and wants to do whatever he can to help him in certain situations for his step-son's growth. Relationships Benson Maellard is very impatient towards Benson (similar to Benson's impatience towards Mordecai and Rigby) and Maellard blames Mordecai and Rigby's shenanigans on Benson (as he expects Benson to take responsibility for Mordecai and Rigby as park manager). He purposely mistakes Benson's name a lot in some of the episodes in which he appears (using "Ballbucket", "Beanbag", etc.). Maellard finally got Benson's name right (and started to respect him more as well) in the episode "Benson Be Gone" due to Benson's coming to his rescue when he was captured by Susan (a woman whom Mr. Maellard had hired as the park manager after demoting Benson and is later revealed to be a demon) and also gave Benson his old job back. Pops In "The Ice Tape", Pops and the gang find out that Mr. Maellard is not his real father but Mr. Maellard found him as baby and adopted him during an expedition and kept him safe until the time was right for Pops to fulfill his destiny but Mr. Maellard tells Pops that no matter what he always thought of him as his real son. In the series finale, when the park gang returns from space after a three-year absence, Mordecai notices Mr. Maellard and Pops are reunited. Faragonda He and Faragonda are old friends in Winx Regular Club. Guardian Ranger In "Haunted Hollow", He got a call from Guardian Ranger about the Empire's ultimate evil scheme. Quotes *Margaret I got good news and bad news, the good news is you can keep your money, the bad is your fired. *(Broken leg and back while all damaged) Hoe could this happen? *Benson I got some bad important news! *They are the trio of witches from cloud tower as they can take over our dimension, without fairagonda, this could be the end of the world!!! *Benson, sorry to bother you. *There's enough room on the park for all these heroes. So I took the liberty of finding a place of your own, at the Park Heroes Academy. *I've decided to move the park to a new base called Park Heroes Academy. *MORDECAI!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *THIS IS FOR LEAVING A HUGE MESS IN THE LIVING ROOM OF MY HOUSE!!!!! *WHAT!?!?!? THE MILITARY WERE THE ONES WHO MADE ROBOTS OF MORDECAI AND RIGBY!?!?!? *Margaret, How could I thank you for saving the park? *don't you get it with their high stress they will be jerks,meanies, and angry guys *but benson you can't switch high stress with mordecai and rigby *you don't have to use anger *Really? So nothing happened? *Richard here is the news, your fired. *What can I do for you, Guardian Ranger? ("Haunted Hollow") *Hey, Guardian Ranger, we've got a major problem. *What in the world is going on here? *It's you again! *Time too alert Guardian Ranger... *Benson, Mordecai's Crew wishes me to inform you that Mordecai's Crew are quitting the park. *Yes Benson. Mordecai's Crew also wished me to inform you that they found a new job at Amber Beach. They believe they are no longer welcome here, they moved on with their lives. *WHAAAAAT?!!!!!!!??!?!?!??!???? Trivia * In the JoPo Regular Show, he only appears three times, in Pops Be Gone, Benson, You're Fired! and will die in the upcoming episode Goodbye Sir. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Park member Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes